


Butterflies

by AsgardianTeaCup



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianTeaCup/pseuds/AsgardianTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is willing to do just about anything for Loki. He would take a bullet for the man. But is he willing to meet Loki's mother in hopes of impressing the Queen of Asgard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Friggasson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Friggasson/gifts).



> Hey guys! Here is a little ficlet that popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me be. I know it's short, it's just a little scene I needed to get out there. Please be gentle with me. I haven't written fic in a long time, but I am very eager to get back into it. Let me know what you think about it. Gosh it's been forever since writing. Loki/Magnus is my OTP at the moment and I like eat, sleep and breath them right now. If you don't like the ship that's fine but this isn't a place to spout hate about it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading it.

"Loki you don't understand...I'm not ready to meet your mother."

The sound of the Swedish detectives voice could be heard from the bathroom. Loki sat upon the couch in the other room enjoying Midgardian television as his love prepared for another day at work. His time on Midgard had been pleasant. His banishment turned into a blessing in disguise. Meeting Magnus...It changed him.

"Magnus if there's one thing I have learned about my mother is that you cannot stop her once she has set her mind to something. She wants to meet you."

Magnus poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in hand and sticking out of his mouth. When Loki told him his mother wished to meet him he was more than nervous. Nervous couldn't even begin to describe his feelings about the situation. Growing up Magnus was constantly being brought home to meet parents. He was the kind of man women wanted to bring home to the parents. It wasn't until Loki came along that he even thought twice about meeting another man's parents. But Loki was special. Someone he found he couldn't live without. He didn't see what other's saw in him. He saw a gentle lover who made him feel safe, warm, protected, loved. He didn't see someone who attempted to destroy a whole race thus earning banishment. He didn't see a power hungry child. He saw a gentle man, someone he could spend his life with. However none of that changed the fact that his stomach was churning with nerves.

"I don't see why you're reacting this way. She's a kind woman. Just be thankful you aren't meeting the All Father."

Loki rose from his spot on the sofa, crossing to the hallway and towards the bathroom. Magnus looked back in the mirror attempting to finish getting ready for work. Loki wouldn't understand his nerves. Loki had mentioned his...elaborate love life in the past. His mother would see nothing wrong with this. Nothing out of the ordinary. For Magnus it was different. Loki was the first man he had ever been with. Ever loved, ever shared a bed with. He loved him...But this was terrifying.

"You don't understand Loki...Us Midgardians don't meet Norse Gods every-"

His sentence was suddenly cut off when he turned to see himself face to face with Loki. Standing mere inches from one another he could feel a hand snake around to the small of his back. Ever so tender was the touch of Loki's hand over the grey sweater. Magnus could feel his cheeks warm up, turning a soft pink color. Loki smiled, he always loved it when Magnus got nervous.

"I wish you would trust me Magnus. I may not know your Midgardian ways...But I do know my mother. She is a kind, caring woman. Once she sees how happy I am with you. How complete you make me. I don't see how she could ever not like you."

Magnus let out a sigh. Loki was nearly impossible to argue with. Magnus smiled and nodded, leaning forward, touching his forehead to his other worldly lover's. They stayed that way for what seemed like eons though it was only mere seconds. That was how time went with Loki. It just seemed to stand still. "You and my mother are the two things that make me happy. Allow me this. Allow me to share my happiness with her."

Magnus nodded as Loki spoke. He knew this was a good thing. Loki wanted to show his mother their love. Show her how he had changed. He pulled away from Loki and smiled. "Okay...I'll do it Loki...For you."

Loki smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss upon his lover's lips. Ever so soft and tender as the day they first kissed Loki then pulled away and smiled. "Good...Cause she's here now." With no more words Loki ran off to the front door of Magnus' apartment, leaving Magnus alone in the bathroom and once again terrified.


End file.
